The present invention concerns personal hygiene products, more particularly, liners made to protect a user's underwear from staining. Liners are a class of absorbent articles (e.g., most often referred to as pantiliners for feminine use) designed to absorb small amounts of body fluids. They are smaller and more compact than conventional feminine sanitary napkins or pads. These products are designed to be flexible and soft and to protect the underwear of the user from staining. Liners can be shaped like an elongated oval and cover the underwear in the perineal area of the user, i.e., the crotch portion of the underwear. Alternatively, more modern designs for underwear, particularly women's panties known as “thong” or “tanga” or “string” or “boy shorts” panties, are unsuited for use with elongated-oval liner, but the same protection is still desired of the liner, and particularly since all of these more modern styles generally having less underwear in the crotch region than traditional underwear.
While various types of liners exist in the art, there remains a need for a liner product that may be used by a wearer frequently to protect underwear and which can still provide comfortable protection and reliable absorption of smaller amounts of fluid to help keep the user feeling dry, and advantageously across a range of liner designs which correspond to the more modern types of underwear worn. This would allow the consumer to cover her needs everyday between the periodic times when larger amounts of fluid absorption is needed, and keep her always feeling fresh. The applicants have surprisingly invented such an absorbent liner, as discussed further herein.